Pearls are a Girl's Best (Girl)friend
by iammadeofbadideas
Summary: William has sent Grell and Ronald to America to help the understaffed American Branch. But when Grell encounters a mysterious woman named Pearl, her main priority is to win the gem's heart. Will she succeed in her endeavors? You'll have to read it to find out! { I've been meaning to write a fanfic of these two, so here it is! hope y'all enjoy it. }
1. Chapter 1

Grell usually loved Saturday mornings. It was the only day of the week she was able to sleep in, since she had Saturdays off. However, despite what she'd initially thought, this particular morning was actually a Thursday morning, and she was in a frenzy trying to get ready for work.

"Will is going to be so pissed if I'm late again!" The reaper muttered to herself as she dug through her closet. Finally Grell found a pair of crimson flats, which she hastily slipped on before snatching her car keys off the counter. As the red head opened the car door, she glanced down at her watch. It was 8:59. There was no hope of her being on time.

"Marvelous." Grell groaned, letting out an exasperated sigh as she drove off.

"Just my luck…"

At about 9:15, Grell came bolting into the building, knocking over 2 plants in the process. She skidded to a halt once she reached William's office and knocked on the door.

"This is the third time you've been late this month, Sutcliff." He said tersely, opening the door for her. Grell knew better than to argue with him, so she silently sat down next to Ronald.

"Lucky for you, a situation has come up, and I can't afford to give you any penalties right now."

She was quite happy to hear those words, but before she could get her hopes up, her coworker explained the situation.

"The American Shingami Dispatch are severely understaffed and due to the amount of shootings that occur over there, this is a major problem. So Britain and Germany are sending over some workers to help out. You and Ronald have been chosen to go down to an area in Alabama." He explained, adjusting his glasses.

Both of the reapers were shocked. Of all the places in the U.S., William was assigning them to the South.

"How is that not a penalty?!" Grell snapped.

"Yeah, I'm with Grell-senpai on this one. What the hell William?"

"Stop being so melodramatic, you're going to the best area in the state: Beach City. I hear it's a wonderful vacation spot, and you most likely won't have that much work to do. Consider yourselves lucky." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now go home and get packed. The plane is leaving in two hours."

"Damn, Will-senpai wasn't kidding about this place being nice!" Ronald exclaimed. He and Grell had dropped off their bags at the house they'd be staying at, and decided to have a look around the town.

"Yes, it is rather pleasant." She agreed, feeling slightly better about this trip. So far, the people had been nothing but kind, and the scenery was lovely. Maybe this would be a much-needed vacation from the morbid work of being a shinigami. The red head wasn't able to get too lost in thought before a large growling noise could be heard from Ronald's direction.

"Sorry, I didn't eat breakfast this morning…" Her friend muttered sheepishly.

"Neither did I. C'mon, let's go get some donuts." She laughed.

The two shinigami's had paid for their donuts and were walking towards the door when another customer walked in. Grell glanced over at them and standing before her was the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she tripped over her own feet. However, the mystery woman managed to catch her before the shinigami hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" The pale-skinned lady asked, looking concerned.

".. ! I'm fine, and t-thanks for catching me!" Grell stammered, blushing brightly.

"Good." She let go of the redhead and smiled. "I'm Pearl, by the way. I don't think I've seen you in Beach City before…"

"Well, we just moved here from England, so that might explain it!" Ronald said cheerfully. "I'm Ronald Knox, and this is my friend Grell Sutcliff!"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'd love to talk a bit more, but I'm afraid I have to go as soon as I order something for a friend." Pearl replied.

"Oh, well in that case we best not waste anymore of your time! See you around!" The blond reaper quickly dragged his flustered friend out of the store and rushed her home. Once Grell was over the initial shock, she began to gush over Pearl.

"That Pearl is the most beautiful and sweet lady I've encountered in a century…. I think I might be falling in love~!" She mused, the goofiest grin appearing on her face. "I must win her affections before we return home!"

Ronald sighed. "This business trip is going to be a lot more interesting than I thought…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Grell, yesterday you said tomorrow!" Ronald snapped, crossing his arms. It had been about a week since Grell had vowed to win Pearl's heart, but she had yet to even start trying.  
"You don't understand, Ronnie! I don't know how to approach her without making a fool of myself!" Grell exclaimed dramatically.  
"That is absolute _bullshit_ , Grell. Just approach her like you did when you had a crush on Will or that demon guy!" Grell rolled her eyes as her coworker said this.  
"Yes, because that worked fantastically." The red head replied sarcastically. "Besides, This is different! I never got this lovesick over either of them..."  
Ronald had to agree with her there. He stood in silence for a moment, trying to think of a solution. Suddenly a huge grin spread across his face as he bolted into the kitchen, jumping over the couch his friend was lying on.  
"Ronnie what the hell?! You almost knocked the couch over!" Grell screamed, somewhat pissed at the blonde.  
"Remember when we saw her with those 2 kids yesterday? Turns out the girl is our neighbor's kid!" He called from the kitchen.  
"And..." He ran back to the sofa, pulling up a babysitter-finding site and searching their location.  
"They need someone to watch her on Saturday! I bet if we spend a lot of time with the kid and her friend, we're sure to run into Pearl!" Ron announced excitedly.  
Grell then jumped up and embraced the other reaper. "Ronnie you're a genius! Thank you!" She could barely contain her excitement.  
"No problem, Grell. Just doing my job as the best wingman you could ask for!" Ronald flashed the redhead a cocky grin, to which his friend responded to with a friendly punch to his arm.  
"Shut up, you can brag later. Now give me that, we need to get started on writing our page on this site!"

Grell rushed around the house, stuffing her bag with everything a babysitter could possibly need. She and Ronald had about 15 minutes before they had to be at the Maheswaran's.  
"Will's right, you really do need to get more organized." Ronald said with a chuckle as he waited by the door. "Seriously though, hurry up!"  
"But what if I forget something?! I can't just show up unprepared!" She cried out, throwing what seemed like a year's worth of Band-Aids into her purse.  
Ronald sighed, walking over to his friend and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Grell, that bag will probably explode if you put anything else into it. If anything, you're over prepared."  
Grell thought for a moment before calming down and giving her friend a hug. "You're probably right. Guess I let my nerves get to me... Thinks for not letting me lose my head, Ronnie."  
"Don't mention it. Like I said, I'm the best wingman ever, I'm just doing my job." The blond reaper joked, hugging her back for a minute before pulling away.  
"Now come on, we don't need to be late." And with that, the two left the house and began walking to the Maheswarens.  
"Thank you so much for coming at such short notice." Mr. Maheswaren sighed, smiling at the reapers. "Normally we would've planned this 2 weeks ago, but we only received word of this event Monday."  
"Yes, it was very sudden..." His wife replied. "Anyway, just make sure they're both in bed by 9:45. Connie and Steven are both very well behaved kids, but if anything comes up, don't hesitate to call us."  
Grell nodded, giving the couple a polite smile. "Of course Ms. Maheswaren. Don't worry about the kids, we got it covered. You two have fun!"


End file.
